A tangled love
by lil nik
Summary: it about clay kimiko and rai whe rai likes kimiko and so does clay and kimiko like them both but does not know who to chose!
1. Chapter 1

hi all this is my first story so please review i hope you enjoy!

i do not own xiolin showdown or its characters exsept tiger she's mine

A tangled love

There Kimiko stood looking at the temple thinking everything's different since they first came the roof on the volt had been painted gold and master fung had died a year ago and clay had been forced back to Texas to inherit the land you see the reason all this had happen is because its ten years later and all but Raimundo had become dragon masters (well he always was a late bloomer) and since clays depart a new girl had started her name was tiger she was from England she had brown hair and wore a black top and jeans see she's a total Goth and kept to her self don't ask me why!

One day dojo came in screaming saying "guys a new she gong wu has be activated" Omi just laughed said "hahaha nice one dojo almost got me but you can't fool a dragon master like myself I'm to smart" dojo just gave him a dirty look and tiger said "you better not be serious"!

"We collected all of them 4 years ago that's when clay left and tiger joined (b.t.w tigers element is electric) "well anyway we missed one"

omi stood up "what is it?"

"The tigers eye it gives the user the ability to shape-shift in to anyting they choce"

"kk where is this tiger eye"

"Somewhere you will like kimi Texas"

She blushed and yelled "DOJO I DO NOT AND NEVER HAVE LOVE OR LOVED CLAY AND IF YOU DON'T GET THAT I WILL TIE YOU IN TO A NOT A GET LIL MADEM TO UNTANGLE IT!"

Tiger got the eye of doshi and shoot kimiko but missed as Raimundo jumped in the way saying "eave her alone" in a noble voice and blushed omi who knew his secret just sat there and smiled the wired thing is rai never told him anything omi guessed and said tiger instincts.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko stood there stunted Rai had never defended her before except against Wuya but that's different that's for sheng gong wu and to save the world but never against tiger he's scared of tiger she's the only one who's ever been able to control him to do anything master fung couldn't ever control her so Rai to stand up to took nerve! Omi got the silver manta ray and said "let's go already before Wuya gets there first"

**Kimiko's pov**

**O my gosh what just happened Rai never defends me against tiger he fancies her well I think he does no I'm sure wait omi he will know who he fancies he always knows tiger instincts and all that I will ask him tonight be for master lio sends us to bed! Then I will find out why he defended me.**

**Tiger's pov**

**O my, what did he just do does he not remember I know his secret about kimiko well then I will need to remind him by using the soul massager (a way you can talk to someone without anyone else knowing bit like having psychic powers) that should get him on my side hehehehe.**

The jumped out kimiko was wearing pink hair bubblegum pink b.t.w and roller blades combats and a sky blue crop top Raimundo looked at her and thought man what's this feeling its nice and makes my legs wobbly and my hearts beating faster and faster omi came up from behind and said Rai your in love Raimundo just jumped up and said nervously "no I'm not"

"Yes you are but don't worry your secrets safe with me"

"Thanks omi that means a lot"

Just then kimiko and jack grabbed the eye off the tiger shouted "xioilin showdown"

Jacks star of humane for Kimiko's fist of tebigon it was a race to the waterfall and back stepping on the rocks last one there or to first to fall in is the loser.

Jack users his heli-pack and gets a lead kimiko jumps and swlalle flip fire knocks jack down he lands on a rock Kimiko's in the lead she in the waterfall and runs back and brakes the rock on her way using the fist of tebigon and she leaves jack stranded and wins "o my" groaned jack

"You are the most perfectic partner I have ever had a 1010 is a long time" yelled Wuya

"Guess in all that time you could have done something about your breath perrrrr u!"

Tiger: can we go now

Omi: not before we have seen clay

Rai: yeah I agree with omz here

Kim: so shut up lil madam we don't need you attitude we have plenty on mine thank you

Tiger stomped her foot and hit kimiko only to be picked up by a big blonde haired cowboy called clay.


End file.
